


Perla del Mar Contaminado

by MCMulch



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 - Fandom
Genre: AU, Cyberpunk Slang, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Misc interactions, Spanish Dialogue, Spoilers, Very Implied, bi-lingual characters, fillers, non-linear, shootin the shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMulch/pseuds/MCMulch
Summary: Fillers and non-canon escapades in canon events, just not enough to call an AU (yet). Focused on Judy and V’s blooming relationship, both which are not animals of domesticity. But hey, there are firsts for everything
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	1. Input and Output Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is just aimless, no promises, just fluffy, entertaining stuff to get some of my Judy and Panam brain-rot out of my system.
> 
> Takes place between the vast expanse of “Ex-factor” and “Ghost Town”

“Way she looks at you. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.” Johnny snapped, but his usual bravado was soft, genuine perhaps, but only if V wasn’t paying attention. “Makes you feel mushy inside. I can feel it.”  
It felt like a bite without teeth, a bite with a mouthful of gums. 

V doesn’t reply, but she does start to read.  
———————

Not so long after leaving Judy’s apartment, Oswald Forrest had an accident in the Maintenance room of Clouds.  
Unfortunately, the surveillance system had glitched and the film was corrupted. 

On the elevator to the ground floors, V watched Judy fall into a catharsis, back against the wall and hugging her knees, looking horribly vulnerable. It seemed nothing was self-righteous enough to snap her out of her stupor. V didn’t know much on what to do, but she did remember reading on some shard (or was it a trauma team ad?) that hugging usually helps people who are in distress, so she swallowed her pride, got on her knees and wrapped her arms around the editor, not much knowing where to place her hands.

As she found a spot on Judy’s shoulder and shin, the woman in suspenders let go of her defensive pose and latched onto V.

“When was the last time you showered?”  
Johnny cut into their moment with a mocking grin and V cursed at him, a mental flip-off. “Okay, well for-fucking-give me for getting whiplash when these insecurities of yours flash to the front of your consciousness. Oh, and by the way? I’ve so noticed it’s only around hot broads.” He disappeared with a laugh, and the nomad didn’t much want to linger on the topic of how fresh she was.

Judy’s breaths steadied in that time, deeper and calmer, all the while digging her forehead into V’s arm. V felt like a kid again, playing hide and seek, shielding her nearly-dear friend from whatever she thought would harm her.  
The elevator unceremoniously rung and their moment ended.  
“Let’s get you up.”

Judy was a feather. V grabbed her by the waist and helped her to her feet, but the techie was lingering on the merc, knuckle-white grip on the collar of V’s fold-top.

“Thanks, really.”

The pair reached the parking lot, very few words exchanged between the two of them. Before Judy could say goodbye,

“My number. If you need anything call it. I’m your merc and your friend. I’ll kill a man for you and for free, hear me?”  
For the first time that afternoon, Judy smiled. There was a twinkle in her eye.

“Be easy, my knight in shining armor.”  
—————————-

“Settle in. You can get some shut-eye while I think of a dozen different ways I can stuff that cumstain into a coffin.”

V laxed into the passenger seat of Panam’s truck. She hummed at the other woman in amusement, the regret of agreeing into an open assault wavering, but only slightly. A visage of Johnny appeared on the windshield, laying straight-down and face-up into the night sky.

“And I thought you were a hot-head. Shit- let me interject myself, you look like a fuckin’ ice-cube compared to her.”

V snickered.  
Lolling into half-consciousness, her ring-tone jostled her awake and only having half of a mind to her surroundings, habit had her press the answer button.  
“V speaking.”  
She sounded somewhat tired, being on the non-stop go for the past 72 hours.

“Hey V. Is this a bad time?”  
V glanced at Panam, who was obviously at attention to whoever’s voice was on the phone, they both pretended she wasn’t interested and carried her attention onto whoever was on the other line.

“Hey Jude. Whatcha got for me?”  
Her professionalism left her, and maybe Panam didn’t notice but Johnny definitely took note of the lilt in her voice.

“Girl. Do you ever sleep?” Judy half-chuckled and decided that small talk was in order first.

“If you can find an animal lacking a circadian rhythm, I’m sure it’s me. If the matter isn’t pressing uh,” she looked ahead at the approaching canyon? mineshaft? Whatever it was, it was an entrance to some hideout and by the murderous look in Panam’s eye, she surmised that wherever Nash was, he would be in there.

“Are you ready?” Panam cut into their conversation.

“Let’s get ‘im”

Judy noticed the voice accompanying V and her eyebrow shot up, “Nova, I’ll fill you in soon. Happy huntin’ girls.”

Judy hung up as the first gunshot rang out, V flashed her a meek smile as she winced at the sound of incoming fire.  
She hopped out of the car just in time to tackle Panam out of the way of an EMP, who was already out the door cursing like a leak from a shoddy transmission.

———————————

“Was that your input?” Panam asked, genuine curiosity painted across her face.

As they looted the area and V finished taking a photo of a grinning Panam holding up Nash’s bloody corpse by the hair, such a question was out of the blue.

“Haha! Eh, uh, She’s just a good pal.”

Panam dropped Nash’s head after spitting on what was left of his scalp.  
“Reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally. I’m convinced”

“Oh drop it.”

“Whatever, she just sounded cute. And from one professional to another, don’t answer phone calls while you’re on the job.”

“Ha. Fucking. Ha.  
Who’s this fucking coming from? The woman who has a photo of herself holding the corpse of her first partner’s head up like it’s the prize syn-carp in a fishing competition?”

Panam guffawed heartily. “If I wasn’t in such a good mood, I’d have decked ya, partner.”

V hummed at her, half-amused, half in sarcasm.

————————-

“Was that your output?” Judy rushed to ask her as she picked up the phone. 

V groaned, her driving hand leaving the wheel for a dramatic moment of wiping her face. “Ya know she asked me the same thing? And no, she’s a fresh merc on the street. Got shafted on one of her first jobs and I just helped her get back to standing straight, mainly because I need some of her help with a job of my own.”

“Huh. Well anyway, what do you like on your pizza?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🧎 Hey Projekt Red. It’s me again. Just wondering when you were gonna give me Panam and Judy interactions please I’m begging you ❤️


	2. Neverland or lack thereof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the Hunt but before Pyramid Song. Spoilers for River Ward’s side-missions.  
> ————
> 
> V’s got loose lips for Judy. Judy is only really paying attention to her eyes.

“It was horrible Judy. Misery begets misery begets misery. It’s kept me up for days.”

V had her head in her hands, a heavy sigh rollicking from her lips.  
She had just finished a gig that became a favor that became a personal vendetta, a slough of errands that progressively sucked her already low levels of optimism dry. She marathoned the cases, not leaving River Ward’s side and with her reputation, the merc never thought she’d ever be so engrossed in the personal affairs of an ex-cop, and solve the crime entirely at that.

“Thought I’d regret letting them gonk me into playin’ fucking PI, but, those boys. I couldn’t let their cases go cold. I couldn’t- I- I didn’t have it in me. Any single one of those kids could have easily been Jackie Welles or Pepe Najarro, all with a family or a dream or somethin’ to lose.”

V was worked up now, the image of those boys incinerated into her optics. She saw their tattoos, the gang symbols, the injection marks, the dirty nails, the tired eyes. She imagined tearing off one of their masks and seeing the visage of people she knew, people who could have easily been in the same position.

“Hell! I don’t even know if me and that River would even exchange glances on the sidewalk in any other possible scenario, but I couldn’t not say no to him, because if I turned him down, I would turn down those lost boys, I would have condemned them to die. And the serial kidnapper? His bastard pseud was fucking Peter Pan. Unbelievable. Judy, I-“

Judy was staring at her, a well of emotions were dammed behind her eyes, but V wasn’t versed enough to be able to read them. Judy put a hand on her chest,

“You have a bleeding heart Valerie.”

Judy removed her hand.

“It’s good, that people like you are still around. You’re a dying breed. A losing dog.”

Their eye-contact was intense. Judy didn’t falter, unlike V who shied away in mere moments. The techie’s gaze sent a message, and though V couldn’t quite make-out what, she knew the message was deep.

“It’s disgusting, the kind of people a melting-pot like this can stew up. Really accentuates the ‘Night’ part of Night City- ya know where all the creepy crawlies are and come out to play.”

“You can say that five times over.”

Judy’s cool demeanor gave V a sense of stability, but she wondered how the shorter woman could be so calm. Maybe it’s all the hardcore smut she edits all day, maybe it’s desensitization from her workplace, maybe it doesn’t surprise her anymore seeing the way she found Evelyn dead in her own bathtub.

Judy crossed the loft and entered her kitchen, pouring V a shot. Either Tequila or Bourbon.  
“Something to unfry the nerves?”

“After the shit we’ve seen? V, if you don’t take that fuckin’ shot for yourself, at least have the decency to take it for me.”  
Ignoring Johnny’s brooding form, she crossed the loft as well, leaving him to gaze out of the window. She thanked Judy for the drink and took solace on one of her stools.

“So, of all the people in Night City, why pick me?”

“For what?”

“Why, pick me to fall apart on. To come on my doorstep at 2am and go on a poetic rampage because you found a kidnapper who has a farm full of troubled young men he plucked from the streets?”

“Because who fuckin’ else would believe me! I’m pretty sure even Panam would look at me a bit funny before I could convince her.”

V burst into laughter. Judy’s timid giggling erupted into hearty laughs at V’s countless outbursts. They fell into a comfortable silence, the merc resting and the tenant lost in thought.

“Hey, how did you know my name anyway?”

“Valerie?”

“Yeah. I’ve only told two people since I’ve gained passage into this damned city.”

V gave her a quizzical look, unjudging. Judy put a hand on the merc’s wrist as they faced each other on the island-top.   
“That night you told me about your bio-chip? I thought you were in serious trouble. I was ready to go into debt, about to call Trauma Team, so I asked what your name was. Your eyes were blank, but for a split second, you came to.”  
Judt shifted in her stance, peeling her eyes off V, signifying she was uncomfortable, but her hand never left. She gave V a light squeeze.  
“I don’t think it was you though, if that makes any sense... there was a gleam in your eye, and not the normal one. It was different. Mean. Your eyes are always kind, always sincere. I think it was Johnny who told me. You blurted out ‘Valerie’ through a cough, but you came back just in time, so lucky you! Last-name’s still a mystery, hehe.”

V looked to the window where Johnny was listening in on the conversation.  
“Huh, she’s a real keeper. Hardly knew ya and she was ready to drop a fat stack of eddies just to keep your sorry ass alive. Guess they were right about lesbians.”

The nomad flipped him off, physically. “Fuck’s that supposed to mean?” She hollered at him.

“Oh ya know. Well, fuck I mean I guess not. When it was in business we had U-Hauls. They were moving trucks. Ya know? To move in? Together? Hehehe.” And with that, he disappeared.

“Let me know what he thinks of the view. I think it’s shitty unless it’s under a new moon.”  
Judy chuckled to herself, but her demeanor changed into something serious.  
V did truly look like she was about to fall apart. She just admitted she hadn’t slept in days and Judy’s first thought was that ol’ girl probably doesn’t remember the last time she ate.  
“But you’re right V, you look like you’re about to fall apart. You’re free to stay the night here, ya fuckin’ wreck”

This made the other woman laugh, she examined herself and the jacket on her shoulders definitely was the last thing from fresh. It was stained with dirt and sweat and tears, but at least V was sanitary enough to keep blood off of it. Her pants were filthy and her belt buckles were looking frayed. At least she had a solid pair of boots.  
Her acceptance to the offer was in the form of shrugging off her coat, which revealed a utility top that was definitely not as grimey, but still obviously banged up. Her body was filled with bruises on top of bruises, fresh red indents on top of purple fading ones, which made Judy’s face contort into a deep frown.   
“Hey woah. I wanted that to be a hyperbole but, I guess we’re not that lucky. You’re really banged up V, hop into the bathtub and I’ll get you sorted out.”

Judy Alvarez never saw herself as the domestic type but here she was, taking V’s coat, putting away her boots, setting her a fresh pile of clothes she could get into.

“Don’t waste your laundry on me Jude, I’ve got clothes in my car and I’ll be out of your hair after this bath.”  
V laughed, an exhausted one, but it was tender, polite. 

“I always took you for the type to live in your car. You can crash here for the night, PJs are on me. I’m not taking no for an answer,

Valerie.”


	3. Etude in Humdrums no. Español

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy meet Mama Welles.  
> Mama Welles meet Judy.  
> V en su pendejadas, solo visitando una vez en una pinche luna azul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I envision V bringing ‘home’ someone because I’m sentimental towards the Welles. Nomad!V is my favorite and her little clan at the beginning/the Aldecaldos are always my go-to when she talks about family.
> 
> ————————
> 
> 🧎also projekt red. hey again. more spanish speaking Judy... please...

“Ay querida, estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido a visitar”  
(Oh my dear, I’m so happy you came by to visit)  
Mama Welles exclaimed from behind the bar, greeting V with all of her might in a hug.

“Fancy seeing you here,” V grinned at Misty, who followed in suit.  
Pepe was busy chatting up Judy, who was next to her. He expertly performed the maneuvers of a seasoned bartender excited to introduce the shorter woman to some new cocktail he concocted.  
But it was all in Spanish and that was about all V could glean.

Unceremoniously, Judy placed a hand on V’s knee, “Dang he chatted me up pretty well, I’m kinda excited to try it now.”

Mama Welles’ eyes shot up, encapsulated by the way V ripped her gaze away from her old friends and into her input, leaning in a little too close.  
“Pepe makes the classics meaaaaaaan.” V whispered.

The two other women were invested. They had never seen V romantic, comfortable sure but her ease was at a level they had never seen beforehand.

“Quien es esta hermosita que trajiste a mi cervecería, Valerie?”  
(Who is this darling you brought into my bar, Valerie?)

V flushed, stuttering at how abrupt their introductions were and unable to recover or at least know how to transition it smoothly.  
Judy chuckled at Mama Welles’ effect on V, the suspender-clad woman had never seen the nomad shrink into herself so shyly - she looked like a school kid being scolded.

“Soy Judy, mamí, es un placer conocerte.”  
(I’m Judy, it’s a pleasure to meet you)  
Judy stood to shake the older woman’s hand but fell short as Mama Welles wrapped her in a hug, squeezing.

“¡Que bien! V, you have quite the taste in women.”  
(How good!)  
Judy was swung around, the contact was not unpleasant, and she fell into the embrace.  
“I lose a son and end up with daughters all around the place, soló yo.”  
(Only me)

As Judy was being squeezed, and half to death at that, Misty popped up from behind Mama Welles’ shoulder.  
“I’m Misty. A regular at this bar you could say. Mama Welles is my boy Jackie’s mom. It’s so nice to meet you.”

Judy extended a hand from underneath the older woman, whose hug was only getting tighter  
“A pleasure to meet you as well,” she grinned. Misty humored her and shook her hand, regardless.

“Mama Welles, that’s enough! The girl’s turning blue!” V exclaimed. 

“Déjala tener esto,”  
(Let her have this)  
Judy replied from underneath, muffled but translatable. V threw her hands up in defeat but Mama Welles’ sighed,

“Okay, terminaré tu tormento.”  
(I’ll end your torment)

Judy laughed, “It’s really no problem mamí, don’t let V make you think otherwise. Her and her politeness.”

“I see you two already are a happy couple. And Valerita, why didn’t you bring her sooner?” Mama Welles put a hand on her hip, waiting for an answer.

“Heh, doesn’t look like she’s gonna take ‘I was busy’ for an answer, so good luck.”

————————————-

“And come back for dinner sometime, mijitas.” Mama Welles was never the kind to follow people out of the door but this was an exception.

“Si no viene pronto a cenar, la arrastraré hasta aquí por la oreja, I swear on that mamíta.”  
(If she doesn't come around soon for dinner, I'll drag her here by the ear myself)

Misty laughed at the look of confusion on V’s face as she leaned in to whisper, “Oh man, am I really the only gonk here that can’t speak Spanish?”

“Hey, don’t look at me. It took me a while to learn it too, well, all aside the cursing and swearing.”

“Buen noche, Mama Welles”  
“I’ll make sure to call you when I get home, mom”  
“I’ll drop by more often, and so will Judy.”

——————————-

The drive home proved that Judy had enjoyed ‘trying’ enough of Pepe’s drinks.  
“She’s a nice lady. She doesn’t remind me much of mi abuelita. It’s a good thing. She’s much nicer, homier. I’m glad you brought me to see her.”

“She’s the only family I’ve got out here. Her and Jack. Misty and Vik too. I’m glad you made such a lasting impression.”

The drive was silent, Judy dozing off waiting to be awoken when they arrive, but knowing V, she’s probably gonna get carried all the way up the megabuilding and into V’s comfy bed. The thought made her giggle, quietly mumbling  
“Te quiero, Valerita.”

It was too quiet, undecipherable.  
“What was that? What’s with everyone calling me by my full name? Sheesh it’s almost like I’ve got rep to uphold.” The merc laughed to herself.  
But Judy was already asleep.

————————-

And Judy was right, V, domestic as ever, carried her to the top of their tower and dressed her into comfy clothes and set her on the bed, even tucking her in.  
It wasn’t until the sound of V’s coughing that Judy shot awake.

“Hey! Hey, you alright?”

V spit blood into the sink, washing her face off with cool water.  
“Yeah, it’s a nightly occurence.”  
Flippant.

For a couple moments, Judy almost forgot their predicament. Johnny killing V and all. She tried her best to soothe her ailing, rubbing her back, holding her chest. She led the taller woman back to the bed, setting her down and fetching her a cool glass of water. 

“Thanks, Jude.”

Judy placed a kiss to her temple, lingering.  
V set the glass down and turned to face her lover.  
“Your eyes. One day I’ll find something to describe them. They’re remarkable.  
Te quiero, Valerita.”

V flushed and gave Judy a quick peck in response,  
Judy bit the bait and deepened the kiss, pushing the nomad onto her back and making use of her lap.

Breathless, V placed her hand on Judy’s sides. Judy moved forward, placing kisses on her jaw, then to her neck, then to her collarbone. In-between panting, V managed to blurt,  
“What does that mean?”

Judy hummed in question. She was making her way down V’s stomach now. V sat up, a quizzical but shy look on her face.

“Uhm. What does ‘te quiero’ mean?”

Judy paused, tugging down V’s waistband.  
“It’s an expression of love.  
If you want to be literal,”

Judy positioned herself between V’s thighs, eyes lidded.  
V’s face was listless now, her eyes clouded with want, feeling Judy’s soft breath on her core. 

“It means ‘I want you’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully my Spanish is decipherable to all of the Spanish-speaking readers. I’m a little rusty and miss my old chismosa coworkers who would teach me how to shoot the shit


	4. Radio Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell hath no fury like a BD Editor scorned

“It’s me again. I’m worried about you, woman. I’ve seen the news about the Arasaka parade, and well, with the trouble you get into... hah...”

Judy was in the parking lot of Lizzie’s bar, exasperated, exhausted.  
V went missing again, and while it was an often occurence with Mercenary business, she knew the nomad would never do it on purpose. Her V would make anything happen to be able to send her an ‘I’m alright’ text.

“Me haces muchas faltas. Te quiero mi Valerita, te quiero muchisimo.”  
(I miss you like crazy.)

Her voice was breathy as she ended her video message on the holo, romantic but hopeless. One of the Moxes approached her, Rita, the club’s muscle.

“Jude. You’re killin’ us here.”

It was an open invitation to vent her troubles. Rita made a good work wife, despite their differing departments, but even with their camraderie and trust, Judy still couldn’t look her confidant in the eye.

“S’no pressure, hon. But somethin’s achin’ you.”

Judy’s lips were tight, seared together. She crossed her arms and her eyes drifted.

“Mateo’s left the bar open for an extra hour, as always. I’ll be there if you wanna find me.”

The other Mox left Judy to her devices, knowing the stubborn shorter woman would not budge, not even in the slightest.  
The techie leaned onto her van, wrapping one of V’s signature coats around herself. She hadn’t taken it off in days. She looked at her phone, the settings of V’s contact flashed onto the screen.  
“Vuelveme en una pieza, mi pinche babosa.”  
(Come back to me in one whole, my dumbass)

She locked the keys to her van and made her way back towards the bar.

———————————————

V agreed to let Johnny take over her body. Her gift for his valiance.  
“One last thing,”  
Leaving the Pistis Sophia with the beloved dogtags in hand, she looked him dead in the eyes, glowered something fierce, comparable to the Badlands’ worst sandstorms, or perhaps the cracks of thunder awaking the forgotten dust in the city’s crevices, further polluting the oceanside, making the horizon a furious yet dull brown.

“You will not do anything to hurt the people I love. You will not hurt my Judy.”

Johnny looked at her, unable to decipher the rage that collected behind his host’s eyes, but fully aware of the volume and depth.

“I will not hesitate to crush us both.”

He grabbed her hand and opened it so that the artifact was visible.  
He enveloped V’s hand, both skin and metal, making a fist around the dogtags.  
“I swear it.”

—————————-

“Look who decided to join us,” Mateo cocked his head at Judy, a lilt in his voice that was already purposefully annoying had then become irritating.

Only a third of the staff stayed, most of them really just waiting for their rides or cabs. Mateo, a kindred soul, left the bar open an extra hour to ensure all of the Mox a safe space to exist in.

Judy hummed at them. A single, undecipherable note.

“Yeah. Little Miss Lover’s Quarrel.”  
Susie Q crooned behind her

“Little Miss ‘Blue Eyes Cryin’ in the Rain’”  
Rita added, a touch of gasoline onto Judy’s already blazing head.

“Hey, I gotta give it to ya Jude, with the way these virtus are getting tuned? I oughta pay V to take more vacations.”

“Oh c’mon Suze, maybe that was a little bit too far,”  
Mateo came to her rescue like some kind concerned uncle, Susie’s latest remark cut a little too deep and it showed on Judy’s face. Rita shot a mocking chuckle Mateo’s way. She found his paternal instinct entertaining.

“And you should be ashamed, Ri. You’re the one who invited her.”  
Another Mox chimed in, wiping Rita’s grin straight off her face. Judy tossed an amused huff her way, her irritation wavering slightly. Noticing everyone’s attention was aimed at her, she put her hands up.

“Fine. Ya got me. It wasn’t a lover’s spat or quarrel or tryst or what have you. I just haven’t seen her in quite some time. And I’m worried about her.”

“You’ve gone steady? With one of the Afterlife’s top guns?” Mateo exclaimed.

“That or they’re- ahem- clientele with benefits” a different Mox chimed.

“Okay. If you’re trying to get me to spill further details, that’s all I’ve got for you. Mateo, pour me my regular.”

Mateo made a face of disarmament and argued no further. As for the other moxes, their chatter grew louder.

Judy learned to block it out. She wouldn’t be still working at Lizzie’s if she didn’t will herself to ignore the buzz, to hear herself think. She was still, deep in thought with Mateo next to her in silence. While taking her third or fourth sip, she was startled awake by a faint buzz that emanated through V’s thick syn-leather coat.  
Judy didn’t need to look at the contact to begin yelling.

“Judy! I’m-“

“¡Callàte! ¡Pinche necia! ¿Que pendejadas estabas haciendo? I see the fucking-“  
(Shut up! Fucking fool! What kind of bullshit were you up to?)

Judy took a look around her, realizing her outburst gained the attention of everyone in the bar and everyone on their way out. She hopped off of the stool post-haste and stomped into the bathroom,

“I saw the fucking screamsheet of Arasaka’s parade blowing up. I fucking knew. Knew. It was you.”

“Jude, plea-“

“¿No pinche dije càllate? And then you went missing for a week and some change?! I thought Arasaka finally caught and scalped you. Fuck’s sake, I thought of everything! I thought you were turned into a fucking engram.” Judy made a hissing noise, between her teeth, “And if they did? I’d shard you myself and golpeàndote hasta que tu orina se cayó,”  
(Didn’t I tell you to fucking shut up?)  
(-beat you till your piss fell out)

There was silence on the other line, Judy thought the call dropped and her stomach did an unhappy flip, but to be fair, she did her best to scold V before she even got a syllable out.

“Valerita?”

“Wow. Mama Welles was right, an angry woman who knows how to curse in Spanish is really fuckin’ scary.”

Judy sighed in relief, her brainless output was still herself, she was pleased to see.  
“Sorry. I- I really blew up there. I don’t even know how you are and I blow up first and think next. I’m really so sorry,”

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have scared you in such a way. I thought I was gonna flatline, Jude, without having told you goodbye. I was on survival mode. I’d never fought that hard anywhere and I lost track of days and days.”

Judy choked back a sob. The shorter woman held her hand over her mouth, trying her best to remain composed. V’s voice faltered on the other line, realizing the effect of her words.

“I should have thought of you but I almost couldn’t. I feel guilty that I didn’t. I have no excuse, and if I did up and die, well, you and Panam have some digging to do to kill me again.”

“Oh shut up, gonk. You did what you had to. I’m so relieved to hear your voice. Fuck, I haven’t yelled like that since... I was in diapers. Sorry you had to be the audience.  
Vuelveme en una pieza. I’ll see you soon?”

“I’m heading over as we speak, I was gonna surprise you,” V had a grin plastered all over her face. She looked like that night in her apartment, a wreck. She fell apart in some way back there and Judy didn’t hesitate to catch her - she would never hesitate to catch her again if she needed.

“If you showed up at my fucking apartment after a week of radio silence, santa mierda, I would have clocked the piss out of you.”

“Sooo... you’re glad I called?”

Judy sighed in content resignation.  
“Yes, I’m very glad you called.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, expressions in Spanish are fun. Can ya tell I wish there was Judy dialogue en Español? It would be cool if she cussed like Jackie lol


	5. Hard Time Killin’ Floor Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and V battle grief together in an awfully traditional way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s only right for Judy to meet the Aldecaldos if she’s met Mama Welles.  
> Panam is shy around new people.
> 
> Spoilers for Fortunate Son side-mission

The Nomad was grim.   
It was in the early hours of the morning, the sun hardly rising, and Judy had just made it home after a long night of editing. V had been standing at her door, for who knows how long.

“Mi Valerita,”  
Judy had startled her, to which the taller woman turned around bashful. There was a deep look of sorrow on the woman’s face, of pain.  
“Mi Calabacita, what’s hurting you?”  
Judy took V’s face into her hands, a deep trail of tears etched across her features, dampening the dust of freckles across the bridge of her nose. V attempted to cower from Judy’s eyes, the stale light upon the doorway only accentuating her grief.

“I let the Aldecaldos down, Jude. His name is- was Jake. Bobby and Emily sent me coordinates to a hospital where they set a trade for a kidney because he was anemic- he was sick- and the last ambush from the Wraiths got him bad. But, it was a setup- a trap- fuckin’... it was fuckin’ rigged goddammit,” V struggled to maintain her composure, “NCPD bugged the client. I should have known that they bugged the Kidney too. It had a virus and it only killed Jakey faster.”  
V fell to her knees. A mixture of the Merc’s weight and height caused Judy’s own knees to buckle, but she caught her none-the-less and set her down.  
“His funeral is tonight. It would um... mean a lot to me if...”

Judy cupped her cheek, and ever so softly placed her lips on V’s forehead.  
“I’ll let Suze know I won’t be able to come in for my next shift.”

V held onto her wrist and let the umpteenth stream of tears erupt from her eyes.  
“Jude, I don’t know how to thank you.”

“You don’t have to. The Aldecaldos are like your family, and it looks like they’ve been through enough grief. Of course I’ll be there.”

V wiped her tears, looking as if she had calmed down.  
“You...”  
It was barely a whisper, but she managed to blurt it out.  
“You give me peace of mind.”  
————————-

Judy managed to make V drink a whole 8oz glass of water. She carried her to her bedroom, wordless, and gave her a moment’s peace to get comfortable.   
Judy returned to V in her underwear, her back to the wall, arms open.  
“Um. Come in?”  
V stuttered.

A tender smile flashed through Judy’s face, she huffed in amusement.  
“Who knew that one of the Afterlife’s top protèges is also the biggest softie in Night City.”

V blushed, a never-before seen innocence painted on her face. She looked younger, how she should look- Hardly a decade ago she had grown her first follicle of body hair, but now she faces the unknown- whether or not she could die tomorrow.  
Judy decides youth suits V much better than a tight-lip with lines of worry constantly plastered on her features. She would do anything to preserve it.  
She climbed onto her miniscule twin bed. She noticed V’s shins halfway off the bed and snickered. V enveloped her whole form, digging her face into the Judy’s nape.  
“I wasn’t kidding, y’know.”

Judy’s hand clasped the one V had from under her.  
“You are my peace of mind.”

—————————————

Judy awoke to her phone buzzing, a sleugh of irritated and worried texts came from both Susie Q and some co-workers. She silenced it, returning Susie a short text.  
‘Family emergency’

V was out of bed. She was already making a humdrum of noise in the bathroom, most likely talking to Johnny, trying to compose herself.  
Judy decided to retire the suspenders for at least one day, throwing on something presentable out of respect.

V was in her usual coat and boots.  
“Hey. It’s gonna be a bit of a drive and it’s dusty out there. I have a spare coat in the trunk but... thanks. For doing this.”

Judy gave her a peck in response.  
“It would be rude to show up late. Let’s get goin’”

——————————————-

The Aldecaldos were fortified, but it looked as if their numbers dwindled.  
V was given a warm welcome by her clan, unabashed with hugs, condolences, tears, and love. As she made her way to the center of the crowd, she was met by Saul and Panam. Judy’s hand fell to her side, letting go of V’s as her and the Aldecaldo woman exchanged glances.  
On a pyre lay Jake. Bob and Teddy were shoulders deep finishing up what would be their brother’s final resting place.  
Saul greeted V, gently placing a solemn hand on her shoulder.  
“We’re thankful you could come. Emily let me know you did everything you could for him.”  
He eyed Judy yet made no comments. Panam was doing the same.  
“Thank you as well.”  
Judy looked at Saul, shy-eyed.  
“Your support for V means a lot to us, y’know.”  
Panam chimed, she waved at her looking somewhat hesitant to approach her and uncharacteristically bashful.  
Judy managed to nod, crossing V and Saul to place a hand on Panam’s back.  
“Y’know I love her to death. I’m happy to be here- and uh, extend my condolence.”  
Panam flushed, searching for V to give her a clue on how to interact with the shorter woman. Unfortunately, her and Saul were deep in conversation.

Saul gave Jake his final rites. They laid him into the ground, gently, brothers and sisters alike tossing beloved items or flowers or bottles of liquor at his cloth.  
V shed no tears, but she looked sorrowful, Panam then wrapping her into a massive hug, teary-eyed herself, as the other Aldecaldos finished burying their dead.

Judy felt strangely in-place. For such a melancholy event, she felt at home with people she met mere minutes ago, she blended in with the crowd.  
“Usually we don’t take kindly to strangers,”  
A middle-aged voice spoke from behind her, “but you’re no stranger. Our V loves you to the moon. Glad to see you’re mixing in with us.”

When the Techie turned around to face him, he looked haggard. His receding hairline and crow’s feet only told half of the story. He clapped her on the shoulder, a smile forming upon seeing her puzzled face.  
“Mitch. Nice to meet ya Judy.”

Judy snorted. The guy already knew her name, “She brag about me that much?”

Mitch chuckled to himself, “Oh you have noooooo idea.”  
Judy extended her condolonces to him as well, but he shrugged them off- something about Jake having hated everyone’s long faces. He offered her a beer and a seat next to him, which she took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super disappointed that my stats weren’t high enough to save Jake in that little side-mission. Really sentimental to the Aldecaldos so I thought Judy being V’s emotional support would butter her up to meet the clan for the first time.


	6. Return to Sender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy has a real mean jealous side, which V has the misfortune of shaking her hand.  
> But Judy’s been working on it, in her own cheeky little way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Follow the River mission
> 
> Thanks for leaving all of these kudos and all of the interactions on this little drabble compilation, by the way! It really blew up and I’m glad to see readers are enjoying it.  
> Let me know if there’s anything you’d like for me to expand on or something I can improve with, 
> 
> and most importantly, Thanks for Reading!

“He invited me to a cookout!”  
V beamed at Judy, a lopsided grin plastered on her face.  
“I mean, like I said, in any other situation I wouldn’t have looked at the guy if we were on the same street. But after that shit-show... damn. It’s hard to not want to do some bonding therapy through a couple of beers and a barbecue. Plus, I wanna see how his family’s holding up,”

Judy joined in, flashing her a soft smile- the majority of them were tender these days.  
“Glad to see you’re making pleasant connections in this shit-hole.”

“Randy’s almost out of the hospital, and his sister Joss-“

V was cut off by her phone chiming. It was River.  
“Hey, I’m on the way now.”

“Prime! Hehe... Joss’ll be thrilled.  
I’ve missed you, y’know.”

Judy’s blood ran cold.

V noticed her spike in temperature and attempted to deflect the man on the holo’s comment.  
“Aha. Please it hasn’t been that long. I’ll see you then.”

“Til then... then. Heha.”

V went dead silent, not daring to utter a word.  
An eternity and some street-lights later, Judy hummed, a single tone-deaf note.  
“So you let me know how that bonding therapy goes when he bends you over the barbecue, ‘kay?”  
Her tone was sardonic but it was obvious she thought something was suspicious between V and her ‘friend’, and by the look in her eye, it cut deep.

V’s blood-pressure shot up, inadvertantly slamming her foot on the gas, jostling the car in front of them, “Judy. It’s not like that. You of all people should know.”

The shorter woman knew it was a bad idea to let herself be driven to work.  
“I think it’s funny how a dude - whose voice I’ve never heard before, mind you - tells you that he misses you, and... you expect me not worry? Right. Okay, cabrona. I’ll do that.”

The Nomad cringed.

“You let me know- just let me know- how it goes, alright? Maybe save me of the marinade you two spunk into. Maybe I can get sloppy seconds, hm?”  
Judy didn’t even finish the ride. A block away from Lizzie’s, she opened the door at the red-light and stormed out of the car.

Johnny flickered from lounging in the backseat to straight-backed and stiff on passenger.  
“I told ya that cop was bad news.”  
He stuck his head out of the window, looking for Judy who disappeared in the crowd of nobodies.  
“I’m no love-expert but I think ya fucked up big.”

V was silent, knuckle-white grip on the steering wheel.

“Hey? Yoohoo. Kid-“

“Shut the fuck up John! I get it! I screwed the fucking pooch!”  
V sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as Johnny slinked into the passanger seat.  
“I can’t back out now though. It would be crazy rude, right?”

“Listen, they’re great people’n all but... there’s a time and place where you have to shrug off polite society and ask yourself which end is worth grabbing on a double-edged sword, because right now,”  
Johnny used his thumb to point at the direction of Lizzie’s,  
“One half of the blade is about ready to dump your ass and set it on fire.”

V groaned.

————————————

“Hey Judy-“

She didn’t stop, just opened the doors to the bar and slunk into her editing den. Rita followed her in, in her usual fashion, and set her bat by the doorway.

“You’re in a great mood.”

Judy flipped open the switches to her machines, only sparing her fellow Mox a grunt.

“Right. Not gonna pry this time. Well, good news, Suze didn’t have anything major for you. Just catch up on what you missed those couple of nights ago, y’hear?”

“Yeah yeah, get back to bouncin’”  
Rita knew not to bug the editor while she was in one one of her conundrums, but she still cared - in her own way.

“Mhm. Nice to see you too, Jude.”

When the other Mox was out of sight, Judy slumped into her chair. She was definitely upset but she didn’t know at what. The man- River? Wasn’t his name River?  
Well in any case, it wasn’t his fault he was into V. She was a darling, so charismatic and a beauty at that.  
She didn’t know if she was mad at V for not stopping his advances. Maybe the Merc didn’t know? What if she couldn’t shut him down in time? What if she chose to kiss him back?

The possibilities were endless, so she threw her hands up and got to work, maybe she could distract herself by drowning in it. She looked at her arm.

Underwater, where thoughts breathe easy

She wishes she was underwater in more ways than one, now.

———————————

“Oh man! He fucking said what! In front of her?”  
Panam chortled into the holo,

“He said ‘I miss you’ while I was dropping her off to work. I don’t think he even knew she was there.”  
V groaned, Panam dusting her hopes of comfort.  
Once Johnny’s endless stream of ‘turn back while you can’ bored her, she thought Panam could add some fruitful commentary. And Pan never failed to deliver.

“She’s fuckin madder than high-hell, alright. And I wouldn’t even blame the poor girl, but then again,”  
Panam smirked, making it obviously painful that she would be hurling an insult in V’s direction,  
“If I were her, I wouldn’t be surprised to find that the Afterlife’s big kahuna is a dirty stinkin’ cheat!”

“Fuck you!”

They were bickering now, V unabashedly letting her foot floor the gas pedal.  
Any insult she chucked at Panam wouldn’t have worked, the other Nomad was busy rollicking - hands to her stomach and positively guffawing.

“Uh, Pan.”

Panam tried her fastest to recover from her laughing fit. She hummed at V, who was pulling into the forefront of the Ward family’s trailer park.

“I’m here.”

She fell into another fit of giggles, “Ah man, you fucked the pooch this time, raw too.”

V groaned, slamming her back against the seat.

“If he professes his love or anything, just turn him down. Look for the telltale signs - if you even know em - and don’t let him get you alone.”

“I hear you. Anything funny and I’m getting the high fuckin’ hell outta dodge.”  
V gave her a sign of the cross and Panam laughed like it was the funniest thing she’d ever seen.

“And where to? To Judy’s arms? Yeah right.” Johnny hollered.

“I don’t know who to pray for then- you or Judy. If you ask me, my thoughts and prayers are with your girl’s fists- ya know. For when she beats your ass.  
Good luck ya fuckin’ dope.”  
Panam cut the call.

V slammed her forehead onto the steering wheel.

“Ouch.”  
Johnny was on the hood now, staring at her from the outside.  
“Better to watch it than to be in this lover’s spat,” He had his elbows propped up, chin resting on his hands and mockingly, his feet were kicking up and down. “You’ve got some crazy ass puppies in love with you. More like a jack russel and a rottweiler vying for your attention.”

V looked up at him, “I don’t even fucking know what those are, John.”

He huffed at her, deciding to hold off his laughter for later,  
“Then, shall we rip off the bandaid?”  
He looked off into the direction of River’s household.  
V groaned, and opened the car door.

—————————————

“C’mon now, stir then. Stir!”

“I’m stirrin’, I’m stirrin’!”

V managed to smile at how disarmed River was. It was nice to see her choom. And that’s all he was, her choom. Nothing more, nothing less.

They got personal for a second, speaking of Harris and Randy. How in a messed up way, the kidnapping would most likely aid Randy into getting his life back on track. That putting a bullet in Harris’s head wasn’t worth it, deciding the coma that dangled the serial kidnapper between life and death was punishment enough.  
She listened intently, but was hyper-aware of his actions now. How close he was leaning. How personal he was allowing the conversation to go.  
His niece and nephew managed to save her with a video-game she missed out on in her youth.

——-

Dinner was awkward. She uttered not a single sound when his niece and nephew blatantly stated that they thought she and him should be a couple. 

River blushed furiously, requesting to take her to the water tank that sat high above the trailer park.

“Are ya fuckin’ kidding me Val? The one good bastard piece of advice Panam tossed at you, and ya don’t take it? You’re gonna break her heart you fuckin’ buffoon!”  
Johnny made a dozen gestures at her on her way to the tower, his final remark making her wince.

“I’ve felt guilty all night Johnny. I shouldn’t have come here and gotten his hopes up and pissed off my input.”

“Maybe if you turned back on the I-57 when I told you to, you wouldn’t be in this situation.” He hissed, he flicked a cigarette butt at her, annoyed for Judy’s sake.

She reached the top of the tower with River, where he prepared his piece. It almost felt like a presentation than a confession. V couldn’t look him in the eye.

“W-wait. River, I can’t do this.”

He looked at her puzzled, again sitting too close.

“It was nice and all, but I’m spoken for. I have a girlfriend.”

River’s face flushed, a sleugh of “I’m so sorry” and “I should have accepted your deflection” spilling from his lips. He looked awfully embarrassed.

V placed a hand on his shoulder. “Listen, you’re a good choom, and a good guy. It was nice to see your family and to see that you’re whole again. No hard feelings but I gotta dash, my input is worried I’m up to no good. I’ll catch ya later.”  
As she descended the ladder she hollered upwards, “And tell Joss thanks for dinner!”

—————————-

“Punch it faster, V. The faster you explain to her nothing happened, the faster you can get your shit rocked and be over with it! Points for getting there earlier, less time for her to overthink. Uuuurgh. Women. Men. Relationships. It’s nice being a hologram sometimes.” He laughed “I bet you wish you were one right now, huh?”

V blocked his comments out, she was too busy with her foot to the floor, weaving through late-night traffic and empty streets. Her tires screeched into the parking lot of Lizzie’s and stumbled out of her seat, a bottle of Judy’s favorite tequila and a shoddy bouquet in hand.

“Fuhuhuck. You pissed her off now, didn’t ya?” Rita playfully scoffed as she made her way in.

“I did, man. I really did.”

She ducked and weaved through the crowd, not without noticing Mateo’s sureptitious look as she made her way to Judy’s cave.

The editor noticed the doors to her cove open and close. She barked immediately,  
“¿Que quieres?”  
(Whaddaya want?)

As the individual approached, she couldn’t mistake the sound of V’s heavy bootsteps anywhere.  
“Pinche necia.”  
(Ah, this fuckin’ fool)

Judy didn’t look in her direction.  
“You didn’t look like you had any fun, honey. NCPD piggy have a baton smaller than your bite?”  
Her sweetness evaded her for the night, reserving it for sarcasm and down-right douchery.

V visibly, audibly, physically, mentally, spiritually winced.  
“I wanted to leave these here to tell you I’m sorry.” V placed her offerings on Judy’s desk, meek.

“Now tell her nothing happened.”  
Johnny said as he took a spot next to Judy. Like some kind of body guard against idiot outputs.

“Nothing happened between us, okay? He took me to the top of a water tower-“

Judy tensed, her editing glove making expensive creaks- there was a furious twitch in her eye. 

“And he tried to confess but he couldn’t finish because I- uh- told him I was spoken for. I rushed all the way here to apologize and I shouldn’t have gone when I knew he had an ulterior motive.”

“It’s alright. It’s simmered and the bitter feeling’s mostly gone. He was your choom, you thought you were hangin’ out with a pal. His fault for makin’ it weird, but again. Your fault for still going when you knew it was weird.”  
Judy carried on with the night’s work, listlessly chugging through her scene.  
“Oh yeah. I told Mama Welles.”

V’s face dropped like a damn anchor. She was in for it now.

“She freaked out on you in Spanish and said that was only the rehearsal.”  
Judy’s face was sly now, and mean as all hell.  
“You should clear your schedule because she wants to see us for dinner tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine Panam is V’s road therapist, but she’s a little shit and laughs at her troubles incessantly. It’s her way of showing love! Come on now.
> 
> And River is a gentleman. I’ll die on that hill.
> 
> P.s. V did, in fact, shit her britches when Judy pulled the “I think it’s funny that-“ line


End file.
